fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gajeel Redfox
' to Kawazu and Yomazu in "Kawazu and Yomazu"}} For Gajeel's Edolas counterpart, see Gajeel (Edolas). Gajeel Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス Gajiru Reddofokkusu) is an Iron Dragon Slayer Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail guild, and a former S-Class Mage from the Phantom Lord guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 15 Appearance Gajeel is a tall and muscular man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead, red eyes (initially portrayed as green) with slitted dark pupils, and no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs, with the most visible ones being those on his face, with three of them right above his eyes, acting as "eyebrows" of sort, three on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each, and he also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder; before, he bore his Phantom Lord stamp marked on top of his right shoulder. Being a Dragon Slayer, his teeth are distinctively pointed. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a studded belt around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 1 /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality As a Phantom Lord Mage, Gajeel didn't care at all about Fairy Tail, and seemed to think that Phantom Lord was a stronger and more worthwhile guild. When he was first introduced, he was depicted as cold and apathetic, and not at all above injuring his allies if they irritated, as seen when he iron-clubbed a fellow Phantom Lord Mage who was praising his abilities, all because the latter was disturbing his meal at the time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 17 However, he is completely and genuinely dedicated to whatever guild he is affiliated with. In fact, he ignited the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord Guild War mainly because, as long time-rivals, he believed that the Fairy Tail Mages were enemies, and as a Phantom Lord Mage, Gajeel sees it as an obligation to "protect" his own guild, even if it meant starting an unprovoked attack against Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 19 Upon his recruitment to Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 8-9 this sense of comradeship did not change in the slightest; he even went as far as reprimanding Laxus (whom he admits to be a more powerful Mage than he is) for attempting to kill Natsu with his lightning, when they (Laxus and Natsu) are supposed to be allies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 13 Despite saying that he doesn't want to make friends, he tries in his own way to do so. So far he has sung an off-key solo (after chaining Mirajane to a wall) and not fought back when attacked by Shadow Gear or Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 17-23 He even protected Levy McGarden after Laxus Dreyar shot a blast of Lightning at her,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 23-24 showing that Jet and Droy were wrong about him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 23-24 and he does want to make friends with the other members of Fairy Tail. He has a short temper, seen when he and Natsu bicker constantly over childish things. Like Natsu, Gajeel lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary as seen during the S-Class Trails.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 12 Despite his cold personality, he has shown a humorous side of himself when he was shocked to see Mirajane transform her face to look like him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 8 and when he failed to break Freed Justine's Magic enchantment. After the conflict with Oracion Seis, he is shown to be upset when he realized that he's the only Dragon Slayer that doesn't have a cat as a partner. He then desperately tries to find a cat in the alleys but ended up starving and becoming heavily exhausted. Later on in Edolas, Gajeel finds the partner he is looking for in Pantherlily, and on arriving back in Earth Land, begins crying when he discovers Pantherlily made it to Earth Land, despite his reduced size.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 19 Gajeel is apparently more perceptive than his demeanor suggests, and has demonstrated being able to relay indiscernible pieces of information, baring meaning that most people would have trouble understanding otherwise, to his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 6-7 He also has a unique way of laughter. It goes as "Gi Hi Hi Hi". History Similar to how Natsu learned his "Fire Dragon Slayer" from the dragon Igneel, Gajeel learned his "Iron Dragon Slayer" from the dragon Metalicana. Both Igneel and Metalicana disappeared seven years prior to the beginning of the series on July 7 in the year of X777.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 10-14 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Gajeel led the attack on Fairy Tail and the large iron rods protruding through the walls of the building seem to be his handiwork.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 15 He then attacks Fairy Tail's Shadow Gear team and pins them to a tree, crucifixion style, and burns the Phantom Lord symbol into their waists.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-22 Later, when Fairy Tail attacks them, Gajeel first fights Elfman and easily starts to over power him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 4-7 He then is interrupted when Natsu gets in the way and Gajeel becomes interested in having a battle with another Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 7-13 Though they exchange a few blows, Natsu is forced to retreat when Makarov was lead into a trap by Jose Porla and injured by Aria.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 After the Element 4 are defeated, Gajeel reappears with a captured Lucy Heartfilia, stating that a Dragon Slayer's nose should never be doubted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 6-9He then is ordered by Jose to watch Lucy, but he pins her to the wall and starts to throw daggers at her to pass the time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 15In the anime, he hits her multiple times with his iron fists instead of throwing daggers. As Lucy insults him, telling him that if she dies, no one in Fairy Tail would forgive him. He then decides to test the theory and moves to kill her but Natsu comes (apparently Gajeel smelled him coming so he wanted to test if Natsu could save her).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Page 2 Both Natsu and Gajeel begin their next fight right away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 3-9 At first they are equal in strength, but Gajeel uses his Iron Dragon Scales (or Dragon Slayer mode) and gains an upper hand; he then eats some metal to heal himself and thrashes Natsu a bit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 9-17 However after seeing the Fairy Tail building crumble, and with a little help from Lucy's Celestial Spirit, Sagittarius, Natsu turns the tables and knocks Gajeel right through the Phantom Lord's building, demolishing it and defeating him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 8-20 After the battle was over, Natsu found Gajeel and question him about where he learned his Metal Dragon Slayer Magic. He told Natsu about the Dragon Metalicana, and how he disappeared on the same day that Igneel did. He then yelled at Natsu to get out of what was left of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 10-14 Sometime after,Makarov found Gajeel. Gajeel was eating iron on top of what was left of his former guild, when Makarov comes and tells him Juvia had joined Fairy Tail, much to Gajeel's displeasure. Makarov then tells him to join as well. Gajeel hesitates, telling Makarov that he was responsible for the destruction of Fairy Tail as well as the wounds of some of the members. Makarov agrees that Gajeel was indeed guilty, and that he won't forgive him easily (causing Gajeel to shiver under the presumption that Makarov came to exact vengeance upon him), but says that it would be harder to forgive himself if he were to leave a young man in the darkness. He stretches out his hand, to which Gajeel takes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 09-12 Fighting Festival arc Gajeel is seen next at the Fairy Tail guild as a new member along with Juvia. He seems to have no remorse for destroying Fairy Tail's old building, only joining for work, saying "One Guild is as good as the next", telling Natsu he has no intention of being friends with him. When asked why Gajeel joined, Juvia stated "Gajeel always seems so lonely, Juvia couldn't bear to just leave him", but also added quickly that she doesn't like him (only because Gray was right next to her). Master Makarov wants to use this opportunity to guide Gajeel onto a more proper path in both life and Magic, but he agrees when Erza suggests he be watched.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 10-12 Later, Gajeel locks Mirajane up with his metal cuffs seemingly betraying Fairy Tail, but in actuality, Gajeel just wanted her out of the way so that he could, surprisingly, sing his own song.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 16-19He then takes a mission to teach little children how to use Magic. As he leaves, Jet and Droy attack him while Levy protest for them to stop, not really caring about the past anymore. As they attack him, Laxus suddenly joins in, mercilessly attacking him with his Lightning Magic. He hates that Gajeel attacked their guild and blames him for Fairy Tail's perceived weakness. When Shadow Gear begs Laxus stop after realizing that Gajeel didn't fight back so they would recognize him as their friend, Laxus shoots a lightning bolt at Levy. Gajeel is able to take the blow and protect her and then limps away to his job, requesting that they don't worry about him. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-25 As Laxus tries to take over the Guild, Gajeel eats some metal and prepares to go after him, but as with Natsu, he is stopped by Freed's enchantment that blocks people over the age of 80 as well for some unknown reason.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 05-06 He then helps Natsu try to release Erza but as she awakes, she promptly beats them for touching her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 15 Shortly after, Levy managed to dispel the enchantment, enabling Natsu and Gajeel to enter Laxus' tournament.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 3-4Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 4-6 Later, Gajeel is seen speaking to Iwan Dreyar through a form of Magic resembling a shikigami and apparently intends to get revenge on Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 117, Pages 3-4 Gajeel later appears in the church where Natsu was fighting Laxus and saved Natsu from his Raging Bolt spell. He then suggests that he and Natsu work together to take down Laxus and protect the guild, which surprises Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 123, Pages 13-20 They put forth a valiant effort, but Laxus surprises them by revealing that he, too, is a Dragon Slayer. Using this power, Laxus nearly defeats them both.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 124, Pages 16-20 His powerful attacks weaken Gajeel too greatly for him to continue the fight. For a short while, Natsu is forced to fight Laxus alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 125, Pages 18-20 However, in the final moments, Gajeel uses his Iron Dragon Slayer powers to make himself a living lightning rod. This causes Laxus's attack to change course and miss Natsu, hitting Gajeel instead.Taking advantage of this, Natsu then finishes Laxus off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 16-20 In the Guild Hall, after Laxus's defeat, Gajeel and Natsu sit alongside one another covered from head to toe in bandages. When Natsu springs up from his seat to talk to Laxus, his every word is completely muffled by his bandages. Surprisingly, Gajeel is somehow able to understand him and relays what Natsu says to Laxus. He soon confronts Iwan about Laxus being a Dragon Slayer. Iwan reveals to Gajeel that Laxus was a "fake" Dragon Slayer, and because he pitied Laxus for being so 'weak', he used implanted lacrima into Laxus's body to let him gain Dragon Slayer powers. Gajeel is seen listening all the while, saying he won't screw up the fact that he was a spy, seemingly betraying Fairy Tail. However, shortly after during the Fantasia Parade, he meets Makarov behind the float (on the guild's balcony in the manga), revealing that he is in fact, a double agent, Makarov apologizes for giving him such a dangerous task, and says he won't allow Iwan to do whatever he wants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 22-23 Edolas arc He later appears again after Wendy Marvell has become a new member of Fairy Tail guild. He's shown to be upset and perplexed at the observation that both Natsu and Wendy have cats with them. Being a Dragon Slayer like them, he ponders and questions the fact that he doesn't have a cat himself and is seemingly troubled by this fact.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 12 He later begins looking for a cat to own in an alleyway but after numerous tries, he grows exhausted. He then trips and lands face-first in front of a silhouetted cat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 02-03However, the cat apparently clawed his face, as he runs into Happy afterward, who asks why Gajeel's face has multiple scratches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Page 10 As Anima sucks all Magnolia into Edolas, Gajeel is not shown to be at the guild. However, Charle says that Dragon Slayers should be safe. It was later revealed by Gray that Mystogan transported Gajeel to Edolas, along with the medicine, X-balls, that can allow Earth Land Mages to use their Magic in Edolas. Gajeel later freed Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet from the Lacrima stationed at the grounds of the Royal Capital, and gives them the medicine to use Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 13-14 While rampaging at the Royal Capital, Happy carries him to the Lacrima where the rest of the Fairy Tail members were trapped. He reveals that he can revert Anima's effects on the Lacrima by destroying it with Dragon Slayer Magic. As he is about to do so, he is interrupted by a flying Pantherlily who attacks him with a gigantic blade.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Pages 9-15 Their fight starts to get intense, when Gajeel's Iron scales allow him to withstand an attack from Pantherlily's sword, but in the middle of the fight when Pantherlily mentions about being an outcast, Gajeel immediately takes a liking to him and tries to make him his cat companion.However before deciding to make him his companion, Gajeel decides to show him who's stronger and manages to smash his sword. Their fight now is between hand to hand combat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 186, Pages 7-11 As the Lacrima is about to smash into Extalia, Gajeel decides to postpone their fight and help prevent the collision of the Lacrima with the help of Team Natsu and the Exceed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 04-05 Gajeel along with the Fairy Tail members and the Exceed manage to stop the Lacrima destroying Extalia. Mystogan then arrives and is successful in sending the Lacrima back to Earth Land and states that once the Lacrima returns through the Anima the fairy tail members will change back to normal.Erza Knightwalker shows up and shoots Pantherlily through the chest calling him a traitor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 15-20 Gajeel is outraged by this saying "How dare you shoot my cat!".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 2 The King then makes an appearance in a giant metal dragon called the Dorma Anim as saying the metal dragon repels all Magic attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Page 7 Gajeel, Natsu and Wendy engage the Dorma Anim in battle as only their Dragon Slayer Magic can stand up against the Dorma Anim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 190, Pages 15-20 Wendy casts a spell on Natsu and Gajeel while they fight with the Dorma Anim, making them faster and another one to make them stronger, the king then fires some tracking missiles after Wendy but Natsu intercepts and destroys them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 01-07 When the king is about to shoot again, Gajeel hits the missiles before launch, but gets hit by the tail of the Dorma. A group of missiles is fired again, but these ones explode before Natsu can hit them.The king gets surprised when Natsu eats the fire of the explosions while Gajeel starts eating the tail of the Dorma.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Page 10Suddenly the Dorma changes color as the king states that he is going to "Drain all the fighting spirits".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 191, Page 12 The new form of the Dorma Anim grants it a huge increase in power and a change of color as well, turning the tide in the king's favor. Gajeel decides to try some different tactics, revealing they hadn't been using full power because they didn't know what could happen. All three of them attacked at once with their respective roars but it had almost no effect.The king proclaims victory, saying that although they have infinite Magic, once it runs out it takes awhile to recharge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 06-12 Natsu gets up saying that he'll use tomorrow's Magic. Gajeel gets up and pins the Dorma Anim leg down to the ground, telling Natsu to attack and that he was the only one who could do it. Natsu tells Wendy to aim a roar at him to boost his speed by the rotation of her roar and succeeds in tearing through the Dorma Anim.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 15-27 When Nadi told them about Mystogan and Pantherlily's conversation, the three Dragon Slayers decided to put up a show, with them as the antagonist side of Mystogan's initial plan. Showing up along with the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel, he wrecked the streets of Royal Capital and helped Wendy to scare off some civilians; and at the same time, grudgingly putting up with Natsu's degenerative rants as he referred to Gajeel and Wendy as his "minions". Gajeel and Wendy then looked on Natsu's destructive demonstration in front of the crowd, with Wendy asking whether Natsu was going overboard. Gajeel, however, said that the salamander was merely setting up the perfect scene for the people to trust Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Pages 12-19With Natsu's 'defeat', their bodies began to glow, and Gajeel tells Wendy to prepare a flashy defeat appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 11 As Anima removes them from Edolas, the three Dragon Slayers faked a suffering gesture before smiling on Mystogan, signaling that everything will be alright.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 19 Returning from Edolas, Gajeel, along with the rest of the gangs, were surprised by the appearance of the Exceeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 04 After listening to the Exceed Elders' explanation and the Exceeds departure, Gajeel searched frantically for Pantherlily. Showing up in a much smaller size, everyone were surprised by Pantherlily's new form. Pantherlily then requested to join the guild that the Prince once stayed in order to keep a promise to Gajeel, which Gajeel couldn't help but agreeing with laughter and tears.As he pulled the person out, everyone was left speechless by the fact that person is Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Pages 17-20She asks Pantherlily if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page 2 When Lisanna revealed that she is actually from Earth Land and was sent to Edolas 2 years ago, Gajeel alongside Natsu and the others help Lisanna to return to her siblings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Pages 17-20 S-Class Trial arc Back at Fairy Tail, everybody is celebrating Lisanna's return and Gajeel is shown to have become more cheerful by proposing a fight between "his Lily" and Natsu's and Wendy's Exceeds, but ends up as a fight between himself and Natsu and everyone in the Guild. At one scene, everyone finishes fighting and is sleeping from exhaustion. Gajeel is seen sleeping, while hugging Pantherlily with one arm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 8-9 A few days later he watches Pantherlily and Erza doing a spar with swords, after the battle he brags about Lily and his abilities. Gajeel like the rest of the guild, witnesses the master announcing the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial , but is greatly shocked that he wasn't chosen as a candidate and surprised that Juvia was chosen over him. He also is greatly upset since he would have stood out as much as the other candidates, if his secret mission to infiltrate Raven Tail was revealed, and shows that his trust with the guild is not as strained as they believe it to be.It is shown that it was actually Erza who prevented him to be promoted, feeling it was too early for him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Pages 18-19 When Jet and Droy are arguing over who will be Levy's partner, Gajeel steps up saying that he will help her. Levy feels she has no chance since she doesn't consider herself strong, which prompts Gajeel to yell at her to be more positive, and he'd help make her stronger causing her to blush.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 12-13 As the participants head towards the island, Gajeel gets drowsy from the heat. When the first trial started Freed used a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving the boat for 5 min. However Levy managed to rewrite the rune in an instant, though she only lets herself and Gajeel leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 11-12 They then swim to the island and arrive before everyone else, except Freed's team. It is unknown which path he and Levi have chosen, but they managed to choose the quiet path. Gajeel was clearly not pleased by this since he couldn't fight against anyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Page 13 During the second part of the test, Gajeel is seen grumbling about the test and him not being able to fight Natsu or Erza. Levy is seen to be frustrated with Gajeel for ignoring her and teasing her about her strength, before running away from him. Later, she regrets running away but is captured by two Grimoire Heart members. Gajeel saves her just in time and tells her not to leave his side again to which she agrees. With Gajeel and Levy back-to-back, he then asks for the identities of their ambushers, and though the perpetrators chose not to answer, the Guild crests on their person reveal to Gajeel that they were affiliated to the Grimoire Heart Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 14-20 With Grimoire Heart Mages present during the S-Class Trials, Gajeel wonders if the Master recruited Mages from a Dark Guild to pose as obstacles being part of the Trials without telling anyone else, to which Levy dismissed as negative and replies that it is more likely they have sneaked into the Island unauthorized.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 02-03 Gajeel then says that if he cannot take care of a mess this small, he wouldn't have what it takes to be an S-Class Mage. Then, after Yomazu states that they are sent to poach all the Fairies on this island, he releases his attack, Gou, which makes the surroundings so loud so that Gajeel, along with Levy, cannot hear their surroundings. Gajeel cannot hear Levy's warning, so she pulls Gajeel away from Kawazu, who drops Egg Busters. When Levy uses her Solid Script: Silent to silence Gou, Gajeel, who is now able to hear, punches Yomazu. Despite gaining this advantage, Yomazu is able to cut through Gajeel's iron dragon scales with Zan. He then uses Kan to pierce right through Gajeel. Yomazu then uses Narukami to hit him again. With Gajeel down on the ground, and Levy watching nearby in horror, Yomazu and Kawazu converged, musing to themselves that if the other guild-members of Fairy Tail were just a weak as both Gajeel and Levy, then the two of them would be enough to take down the rest of the guild long before their reinforcements arrive; hearing this, Gajeel inquired about the "reinforcements" that they were talking about, to which Yomazu replied that he was referring to the entire Grimoire Heart wizards who were also deployed to their location, and would be arriving on Tenrou Island shortly, much to Gajeel's shock.Realizing that the gravity of the situation is worse than he initially anticipated, Gajeel tells Levy that from that point on, things will escalate beyond her imagination, and so he instructs her to run. When Levy showed her hesitation to leave Gajeel behind, he shouted that informing everyone else about Grimore Heart's arrival is more important right now, and urged her to go, saying he can take care of these two on his own. Yomazu opted to go after Levy, only to have Gajeel thwart his attempt using an iron-club arm that stopped dark guild Mage in his tracks. Before she leaves, Levy leaves a Solid Script Iron for Gajeel to devour and replenish his energy with, and then ran off, without looking back with tears in her eyes, begging him not to get killed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Pages 03-19 With his strength replenished, Gajeel manages to get back on his feet, much to the shock of Yomazu and Kawazu; he remembers the time he fought with Natsu and how he defended the name and honor of Fairy Tail. Gajeel currently feels the same as Natsu did and vows to defeat his enemies. As he starts fighting, he starts off using his Roar, but they still hang. They use against him numerous spells and attacks, although he manages to defeat Kawazu with Iron Dragon Sword. This leaves Gajeel open, allowing Yomazu to stab Gajeel through the length of his steel arm with Tsuranuki, but he continues to latch on the sword, ignoring the cracks that were beginning to form on the surface of his arm due to Yomazu's sword penetrating him there, astounding Yomazu with his strength. Gajeel then remembers the day he join Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 04-08 Gajeel, recalling the times of comradeship that he experienced while side-by-side with the other Fairy Tail Mages, snaps back to the present and screams that he is a Fairy Tail Mage, right before forcibly destroying the sword with his damaged arm, leaving Yomazu flabbergasted at Gajeel's power. He uses his ultimate technique, Dragon Slayer Secret Technique: Karma Demon Iron Sword, to defeat Yomazu. He collapses right after that from his wounds and exhaustion.Levy, Erza, and Juvia find him and his opponents on the ground. Levy runs to his side, telling him to hang in there, while Erza announces to the rest of the guild that the exam was paused for now, and that everyone had to get ready for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 13-20Levy, with Gajeel on her back, then says that she will carry him to camp and departs. When the Grimoire Heart members arrive from the bubbles, Levy hides, with Gajeel still unconscious on her shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Page 05 He is later seen unconscious at the rest spot next to Mirajane, being tended to by Levy and Lisanna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Page 04 After Grimoire Heart's defeat, Natsu wishes to continue with the exam, Gajeel however, berates him telling he can't win in his condition. Natsu disagrees, but before they can fight, Natsu passes out which annoys Gajeel. Magic and Abilities Gaz1.JPG|Gajeel's Magic Power Gajeel's_Magic_Seal.jpg|Gajeel's Magic Seal Iron Dragon's Hard Fist.jpg|Iron Dragon's Hard Fist Iron Dragon Ougi.jpg|Karma Demon: Iron God Sword Iron_Spiral.jpg|Karma Demon: Iron Spiral Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Like Natsu, Gajeel was taught by a dragon to manipulate a particular element into his fighting style: in Gajeel's case, the dragon Metalicana taught him how to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic. However, as the name implies, his Dragon Slayer Magic deals with metal instead of fire. Just as Natsu eats fire to regain his strength, so can Gajeel eat metal to regain his own. His teeth and jaw muscles are apparently powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease, and he can devour even the Magic-canceling metal of the Dorma Anim. Gajeel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arm's into hard-as-steel weapons, which he can do at will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 15-17 :*'Iron Dragon's Scales' (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko): Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) with steel scales to dramatically increase his offense and defense. When punching while covered by these scales, Gajeel was capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone, resilient against regular flames, and much more harder than normal iron (just like Natsu's flames) as shown when Pantherlily's gigantic sword wasn't able to cut them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 10-18 :*'Iron Dragon's Roar' (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's exclusive, metal-based variation the Dragon's Roar. It releases shards of metal to shred his opponent's body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 15-16 Iron Dragon Club.jpg|Iron Dragon's Club Gajeel vs Elfman.png|Smaller Clubs being created from the original Guild after Gajeel's attck.jpg|Extended, enlarged Clubs detached from the user's body :*'Iron Dragon's Club' (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): He transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making for powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of Fairy Tail's building destruction. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 5-6 :*'Iron Dragon's Sword' (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Similar to Iron Dragon's Club, he transforms his arm or leg into a large jagged steel blade. In the anime, the sword can also function like a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. Used, among other instances, to defeat Kawazu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Page 8 Iron Dragon Lance Demon Logs.jpg|Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs gaz4.JPG|Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs - Anime version :*'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs' (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): Gajeel turns his arm into a large spear's head, from which a large number of steel spears is fired towards his enemy multiple times. In the anime, he instead extends one arm towards his target's direction, with the fingers outstretched, and then summons his Dragon Slayer's Magical Seal in front of himself, from which the spears are fired.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 14 :*'Iron Dragon's Foot Blade': Gajeel sprouts a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and to move around as if he were walking normally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 11 (Unnamed) :*'Iron Dragon's Throwing Knife': Gajeel is capable of creating throwing knives in his hands, which appear from almost nowhere due to his Iron Dragon Slayer's powers. These are rather short and sport a ring at the end of the hilt, bearing resemblance to kunai. They can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 11 (Unnamed) Shadow Gear after PL's atack.jpg|Iron Dragon'ìs Restraints being used on Shadow Gear Fairy Tail Iron Dragon's Restraints Smaller Version.jpg|Reduced, tiered Restraints :*'Iron Dragon's Restraint': Gajeel is capable of creating iron restraints to immobilize his opponents by attaching them to surfaces. These restraints consist of a flat part with a hole, meant to immobilize the victim's limb, and come with some bolts, which secure the flat parts, and thus the victim, to the chosen surface. Both the restraints and the bolts come in different sizes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 11 (Unnamed) :*'Iron Dragon's Hard Fist' (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): It's a simple punch, but used when he is covered by Iron Dragon Scales, drastically increasing its striking power.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 27 (Anime Only) *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): :*'Karma Demon: Iron God Sword' (業魔・鉄神剣 Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken): Iron Dragon Slayer's most powerful attack, where Gajeel claps his hands together above his head then swipes down a gigantic sword which destroys a huge area; even if the sword does not hit, the resulting wide-spread tremor affecting the general area is enough to incapacitate all else nearby. Used to defeat Yomazu and (indirectly) Kawazu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 13-15 :*'Karma Demon: Iron Spiral' (業魔・鉄螺線形 Gōma Tetsu Rasen): The second ultimate Iron Dragon Slayer move. Gajeel uses his Magic to transform his legs into a giant drill. He used this move to attack the red center spot of the Dragonoid to free Natsu from his prison. Although it did what it was intended to do, Gajeel acted cool and tough, saying that he still had a long way to go, since he "planned" to destroy the whole Dragonoid, along with Natsu.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 (Anime Only) Enhanced Smell: Gajeel has an incredible sense of smell that he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He uses this for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose. This is best shown when he could track Lucy to Fairy Tail's secret hideout. It is also inferred that he used this skill when he was tracking down Levy, who ran away from him in the S-Class Trials out of frustration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 18-19 Enhanced Durability: Even without his Dragon Slayer abilities, Gajeel has consistently proven himself to be one of the more resilient characters in the series: when he was confronted by team Shadow Gear after joining Fairy Tail, he was able to shrug off the combined attacks from Jet and Droy without retaliation and, in the the anime, only resorted to finally summoning his metal scales to increase his defense when Laxus tried to attack Levy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Page 24 During his time in Edolas, Gajeel used his metal scales to fight Faust's mechanical Dragon, where he absorbed extremely powerful blows with little trouble. Enhanced Strength: Gajeel has shown on different occasions to be incredibly strong, enough for him to clash with Natsu on even terms, to block and shatter Pantherlily's enormous sword and to pin down and hold still the gigantic Dorma Anim all by himself, allowing Natsu to finish it off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 18-20 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: His skill in hand-to-hand combat rivals Natsu's, and with the support of his iron scales, he easily shifted the tide of battle into his favor for the majority of their fight. His overall speed and reflexes are impressive, being able to intercept attacks like Laxus' Magical Bolts and reaching Levy in time to save her from a double-team ambush of two Grimoire Heart Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 21-24 He also possesses great proficiency in handling the weapons he shapes his body into with his Dragon Slayer Magic. Relationships Levy McGarden The first time Gajeel and Levy met, Gajeel attacked Levy and her teammates, defeated them in battle, nailed them to a tree, and branded the Phantom Guild's symbol on Levy's stomach.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 21-22 After the war between the two guilds and Gajeel's subsequent conversion over to Fairy Tail, Levy was still among those who had their doubts about Gajeel's entrance to the Guild as one of their newest members. However, after Laxus attacked Levy, Gajeel blocked the blow for her, which lowered Levy's doubts about Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 105, Pages 16-25 During the S-Class Trials, Levy was among the eight candidates who were selected to take part in the test; Levy showed her lack of confidence, but in the end, was encouraged by Gajeel, who even volunteered to become her partner, which made her blush. During the "Intelligence" part of the S-Class Trial, he constantly annoyed Levy and told her that if she wants attention from him, she should get stronger and seriously fight him every once in a while, not regarding Levy's disappointed feelings at his demeaning words. However, when Levy runs away, Gajeel runs after her and saves her life from two members of Grimore Heart. He tells her that "it was really hard looking for someone so small," but follows his remark by saying, "so don't leave my side." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 14-20 Makarov Makarov found Gajeel in what remains of the Phantom Lord Guild, and invited him to join the guild. Gajeel initially refused, since he was the one who destroyed it and injured its members. Makarov said that even though he would never forgive him for that, he wouldn't forgive himself for letting a young man fall into darkness and Gajeel finally accepted his offer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 09-12 Later, Makarov apparently delegated Gajeel the task of acting as a double-agent for Fairy Tail on his son's Dark Guild, Raven Tail, something that not even the other members of Fairy Tail are aware of. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 22-23 Juvia Lockser Being formerly affiliated with Phantom Lord as he is, Juvia is the only member of Fairy Tail who also happens to be Gajeel's ally since his days in Phantom Lord. Because of this, Juvia can relate to Gajeel better than the other Fairy Tail Mages. He even took up Juvia's suggestion to try to open up with Fairy Tail, and went to the extremes of performing an on-stage solo "song" of friendship for the entire guild to hear. Juvia also seems to care for him as a close friend, since she calls him "Gajeel-kun" and was the one who recommended him to the guild, being worried because of his loneliness. Because she asked, Makarov went up to Gajeel and asked him to join.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Page 11 Wendy Marvell He seems to view her as a younger sibling, having aided her at scaring off an unfazed child denizen of Edolas (whom Wendy had trouble intimidating due to her cute appearance) by casting the child a menacing glare.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 196, Page 14 After returning from Edolas, Gajeel also included Wendy "among the greatest" (according to Lucy) to have a competition between their cat companions. Natsu Dragneel Gajeel would often get into unnecessary fights or arguments with Natsu over needless issues. But deep down, Gajeel seems to respect Natsu as a rival, having been defeated by him in the past and will aid him in any way he can in the battlefield, working well together. He also seems to be familiar with how Natsu's mindset works, having assured Wendy of Natsu's actions during the latter's "fight" against Mystogan in Edolas. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, 18-19 Pantherlily Gajeel first encountered Pantherlily when he was on the verge of returning the Mages of Earth Land Fairy Tail back to normal by smashing the giant Lacrima in Edolas, only to be halted by the Exceed; after a lengthy battle, Gajeel came to respect Lily to the point where he openly declared to make Lily "his cat". Upon his return to Earth Land, Lily followed him and agreed to be his companion, much to the Iron Dragon Slayer's delight. Gajeel seems very fond of Lily and often brags about his abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 198, Page 18-19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 199, Page2 Appearances in Other Media Gajeel appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and its sequel, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. In both games, he is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable GuildFairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *On the cover of Volume 8 Gajeel's eye color was green, but was later changed to red on the cover Volulume 13. *When he appeared first time as a member of Fairy Tail (in chapter 103), his guild symbol wasn’t on his left arm, but later we can see it there. *According to Gray, Gajeel is a very good song writer, however, his singing skills and ability to play musical instruments are poor. *In the manga, Natsu shows up to fight Gajeel when he is trying to pin shards on Lucy. In the anime he is about to kick her with his leg metalized. *Gajeel's Iron Dragon Roar looks different in the anime. In the manga it is a whirl with metal scraps in it. In the anime it looks almost like Natsu's Roar only in a gray-blue tone. Later in the anime, Gajeel's Iron Dragon Roar followed the manga as the wind is gray-blue in colour. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, Fairy Tail had no good qualities according to Gajeel. He has no dreams for the future. He doesn't have a good relationship with anyone in the guild. The most difficult job he ever took was a personal request by Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *Gajeel's name is derived from the Japanese word かじる (Kajiru), which means to bite, to gnaw, or to nibble. The "Ka" sound is changed to "Ga" sound because "ガジガジ" (Gaji Gaji) sounds like a person eating in Japanese standard.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Name Origins 2. Quotes *(To Jose Porla)"Well, if they got beaten by a trash, that just make them trash as well."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 06 *(To Natsu Dragneel)"There ain’t room for two dragons in the sky."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Page 20 *(To Happy)"What a troublesome guild. When we get back you better buy me all the metal I can eat."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 181, Page 11 *(To Pantherlily) ''I will make this guy my cat!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 188, Page 04 *(To Levy McGarden)"I will make you big."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 13 *(To Levy McGarden after saving her Yomazu and Kawazu)"It's hard looking for someone so small. So don't leave my side."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 18-19 *(To Levy McGarden)"This isn't some mundane war. This is going to escalate beyond your wildest imagination. You need to let everyone know! I can take care of these guys easily by myself!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, Page 17 *(To Kawazu and Yomazu) ''"You want war... with Fairy Tail? I'm not the same... as before... I'll make you feel the same."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 211, 18-19 Major Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Phantom Lord Members Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Fairy Tail members